Dean is not scared of books
by Chasemoony
Summary: Dean needs to get Sammy a birthday present. Sammy wants a Mark Twain book. Dean is going to need help.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Dean made his way cautiously towards the bookshop. Someone who didn't know him might think that the attractive green eyed man was expecting something much worse than processed trees inside. Or maybe take his obvious awkwardness as a sign that this man didn't like books or anything else related to them, including things like bookmarks.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Dean loved reading. He loved the quiet atmosphere and even the smell of new books. If only there weren't any people inside. Dean was usually a sociable person, confident and cocky, provided he was in a place of comfort or talking about something he knew bucket loads about. Literature was not one of those things. Yes, Dean read, a lot. But not poetry or history or any material that academics would find engaging. Dean liked fantasy. The further removed from his everyday life, the better. That is why he always felt incredibly nervous going into a bookstore where everyone would judge him for getting excited by a new addition to the Harry Potter universe. He always told himself it was silly being too concerned about what everyone else thought about him. Honestly if anyone saw him, a masculine dude in flannel checking out the anniversary twilight release they probably just assumed he was buying it for his niece or something.

Deans quest today was adding a new layer of terror to his usual nerves. He was shopping for Sammy. That meant he needed to venture to new parts of the store and probably ask for help. Taking a deep breath that was meant to add determination but only succeeded in making him slightly light headed, Dean entered the store. He made his way over to the biography section, figuring that would be a good place to start. He glanced down at his hand where the name Mark Twain was written in pen. According to Jess, Sam was a huge fan and would love a hard copy of any one of his books. Apparently having them all on kindle just wasn't enough.

While Dean scanned the shelves of the T section he became aware of a man muttering behind him. He glanced around. The mutterer had dark hair and was standing in front of the sport section irritably arranging the books. Dean desperately wanted to creep away before the guy noticed him but Dean had promised himself that he would ask for help especially if he had problems finding Sammy's nerd book. And he was indeed having problems. Steeling himself, Dean went up to the dark haired man.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if-" Dean's question died embarrassingly in his throat as the dude looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes questioning.

"Can I help you?"

Dean tried very hard not to react to the swooping sensation in his stomach from the guys gravelly voice. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes please. I was wondering if you could show me where the-" Dean glanced at his hand, "Mark Twain books are kept."

A brief look of confusion, probably because Dean didn't look like a Mark Twain kinda guy, crossed the mans handsome face but he seemed to shake it off pretty fast.

"Sure," He answered and signalled for Dean to follow him.

Dean tried hard not to look at the man's ass as he wove between the shelves after him. He apparently didn't succeed because he jumped and looked around guiltily then the guy stopped and turned to face him again.

"Here we are." He ran his finger softly along the books in front of him.

Dean saw several Mark Twain books and sighed with relief. "Thanks so much, uh?"

"Cas. Call me Cas."

"I'm Dean." He managed to croak out.

The dark haired man, Cas, smiled at him and Dean found his breath hitching a bit. "I'll see you around Dean." He turned to go and suddenly Dean realized that he didn't want that at all.

"Hey! Cas!"

Cas turned wearing a curious expression.

Dean motioned to the books, "Is there a particular one that you would recommend?"

Cas smiled at Dean and walked back over to stare at the novels. His fingers trailed over each one, occasionally stopping to tap on a spine before moving on. Dean stared at the motions, feeling mesmerised. Finally he pulled out a book, "The Innocents Abroad" and nervously passed it from one hand to the other.

"Dean, I have to be honest-" Deans eyes flew from the book to Cas' face. The man looked a little sheepish. "I've never actually read any of these books. I've heard a lot of Twain fans recommend this one though" He held out the book for Dean to take.

Dean couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. After a few split seconds, Cas joined him.

"Huh," Dean managed when he was done laughing. "Here I was thinking that knowing everything about every book ever would be in the employee handbook or something!"

Cas looked unexpected confused at the, "Dean, I don't work here."

Dean froze, his face turning red. "But...When I...you were arranging books!"

Cas shrugged, "Its a pet peeve of mine when I see books sorted incorrectly. Those books I took out were sport fiction and didn't belong with athletes auto biographies." He gestured towards the front of his t-shirt where a cartoon bee was buzzing around proclaiming SAVE THE BEES!, "I also think employees here are supposed be dressed in a kind of uniform or something. Or at least a name tag. That would be polite of them." Cas looked around as if trying to find an employee who could confirm his suspicions.

Dean wanted to laugh at his strange companion but was still too mortified and ended up emitting a strangled squeak.

Cas looked concerned, "I really didn't mind helping you Dean. Honestly I was having a pretty crappy day, hence why I was taking my frustrations out on some books that were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but then you interrupted me. I thought I was seeing things, you were so incredibly gorgeous and I-" Cas looked away, blushing furiously.

Dean thought his heart might burst from his chest. "Since you're not working here and leaving the store right now won't get you fired, would you like to get coffee with me? Maybe we could talk more about not-mark-twain books?"

Cas tilted his head, shy smile back in place and Dean felt his crazy heart melt just a bit.

"I would love to Dean."


End file.
